Decide ahora o calla para siempre
by alone soul in darkness
Summary: Kagome se da cuenta que Inuyasha visita a Kikyo a escondidas y decide hacer algo al respecto deja a Inuyasha por un tiempo ¿que pasara(InuKag)no me gustan los summaries así que solo lean (¡cap 9 por fin)
1. Un día como cualquiera o no?

Alone in darkness: HOLA bueno este es mi primer fan-fic así que no se enojen si es algo feo bueno si les gusta dejen sus comentarios

Yo no tengo poder sobre Inu Yasha y compañía, eso le pertenece a Rumiko, yo solamente hago fanfics sobre el. aunque me encantaría poder tenerlo pero no se puede...

Decide ahora o calla para siempre

Capítulo 1 Un día como cualquiera

Todo empieza en la época de Inu Yasha cuando están en la aldea de la anciana kaede

"Inu Yasha me voy a mi época por provisiones y a presentar unos exámenes regresaré en 3 días así que adiós" y como siempre "NO tu no te vas TENEMOS QUE BUSCAR A NARAKU Y LOS FRAGMENTOS DE LA PERLA Y TU TE QUIERES IR? PUES NO!" "Inu Yasha ABAJO, ABAJO , ABAJO, ABAJO ABAJO aunque no quieras me voy ADIOS" y salió corriendo hacia el pozo y se lanzó a su época mientras Inu Yasha se quedó en el suelo.

Del otro lado del pozo...

 Aome entro a su casa y para su sorpresa solo estaba  su abuelo, su mamá se había ido a comprar con su hermano ropa y comida. su abuelo se encontraba en  el ático "hola aome hija que bueno que ya estas de regreso" "si abuelo vine por algunas cosas y a quedarme un tiempo para presentar unos examenes por cierto que haces?" Aome notó que había cosas que no recordaba que estubieran ahí "abuelo porque hay mas cosas?" "oh es que quería darte un regalo mira" entonces sacó un arco y unas flechas pero había algo extraño el arco era mas resistente no era una madera común ademas era rojo al igual que las flechas pero estas tenían algo en la punta como una mancha roja, aome pensó que era un arco moderno pero se veía tan fragil y debil no parecía de su epoca." Abuelo dime donde lo conseguiste?" "en una tienda de antiguedades dicen que fue un arma poderosa espero que te sirva"  "gracias abuelo eso creo". Aome fue a su habitación y se puso a estudiar despues se dió un baño y descansó. A la mañana siguiente fue a la escuela pero para su sorpresa no había clases la escuela cerró porque la estaban fumigando y la mayoría de los grupos se fueron de excursión una semana así que regresó a su casa muy decepsionada al llegar a su casa " tal vez debería practicar tiro al blanco con mi arco nuevo" sacó su arco y una de sus flechas pero en ese momento sintió una presencia "que pasa? de quien es esta presencia " derrepente algo la ataco ella esquivó el ataque,  el ser mostró su apariencia era como un lobo y tenía un fragmento Aome pensó "pero como es posible que un demonio este en mi epoca y con un fragmento esperen este no es un  demonio esta muerto fue resucitado con ese fragmento su presencia es de un espíritu!" así que aome le lanzó una flecha pero algo diferente ocurrió al lanzar la flecha esta era protegida por un aura roja era fuego y también tenía el aura de aome, al tocar al espíritu este ardió en llamas y con el aura de Aome fue purificado y se desapareció pero dejo el fragmento, lo tomó y regresó a su casa se que dó pensando "pero que pasó con esa flecha perecía que tenía fuego y aura espiritual creo que me serán de gran ayuda estas flechas, bueno supongo que me iré a la época de Inu Yasha no tengo nada que hacer aquí empacaré le dejaré una nota a mi familia y me marcharé en la noche"

Mientras tanto del otro lado del pozo con Inu Yasha

"Ya me estoy desesperando voy a ir por ella" obiamente Inu Yasha salió hacia el pozo dejando en la cabaña a Sango, Miroku, Shippo y kirara (Nota: no se si los nombres estan bien escritos solo se que así son en español) sango " Exelencia no cree que debemos detenerlo?" " no Sango ya sabes como es el de todos modos no podremos detenerlo"  mientras Inu Yasha estaba caminando hacia el pozo cuando encuentra a kikyo muy débil...

Y bueno aquí lo tengo que dejar que pasará con inuyasha? que secretos oculta el arco y las flechas de aome ? descúbralo en el próximo capitulo. por cierto les dejo un poco de japones

Ja Ne - adiós   Kami - diós  onegai - porfavor  gomen nasai - lo siento mucho  sensei - maestro           hai - si   ketuda - ahora   

Ja Ne !


	2. Planeando el escape

Alone soul in darkness: Hola Muchas gracias por sus reviews, antes que nada

Kagome-anti-kikyo: si es una historia de inu-kag y Hitoki chan lamento decepcionarte pero no te desesperes tengo otra historia en mente se llama "Los celos de Inu Yasha hacia Sesshomaru" y es de sess-kag! Bueno ahora sigamos con la historia! antes de que se me olvide tal vez sea copión de mi parte pero tomé como base el capítulo 47 por que me pareció interesante

De nuevo y por mera obligación yo no poseo a Inu Yasha y compañia eso lo hace Rumiko Takashi porque ella lo dibuja y todo eso ahh... quisiera tenerlo pero no se puede ... en fín.

Capitulo 2 "Planeando el escape"

Inu Yasha encuentra a kikyo muy débil en el árbol sagrado, esta juntando almas."Kikyo que haces aquí? acaso te atacó algún demonio? por que si es así lo mataré "Kikyo se molestó por su actitud y le dijo"InuYasha tu siempre tratando de protegerme que no sabes que me puedo proteger yo sola me enferma que trates de protegerme como si deberas te importara" "Si me importas,me importas mucho Kikyo" "eso es mentira Inu Yashasi de verdad te importara no seguirias con Aome esa tonta que interfiere entre nosotros" Kikyo empezó a perder la paciencia y se levantó para marcharse ya con suficientes almas para irse pero antes le iba a preguntar algo a Inu Yasha...

Al mismo tiempo en la época de Aome.

"HAY YA SE ME HIZO TARDE YA ES DE NOCHE!" Aome se levantó bruscamente de su cama al ver que ya era de nochese vistióy jaló su equipaje "Estoy muy felíz este arco me ayudará bastante espero que hací me pueda defender mejor de los demonios aunque sigo pensando en ese espíritu que hacía aquí... bueno tal vez lo descubra pronto" y se lanzó al pozo. Al salir del otro lado su dió cuenta de que había un resplandor a lo lejos. "que extraño iré a investigar tal vez, no, no pueden ser almas.. será acaso que Kikyo este cerca"

Aome corrió hacia el origen del resplandor y se escondió detras de un árbol y para su sorpresa ahí estaban Inu Yasha y Kikyo Aome pensó con gran desilución 'No puedo creerlo por qué Inu Yasha...'ella escuchó todo, en ese momento Kikyo ya se iba a marchar cuando Inu Yasha le dijo"No te vallas Kikyo yo..." " Inu Yasha solo te haré una pregunta dime ¿ Me amas a mí o a esa mujer?" "yo..." Inu Yasha no sabía que responder el amaba a Kikyo pero también tenía el mismo sentimiento por Aome."Bueno veo que es envano que te pregunte no te haz decidido pero ten cuidado algún día esto se va a complicar y tu tendás la culpa" entonces se marchó, Aome no sabía que hacer ella sentía dolor por lo que vió y escuchó pero se armó de valor y salió de su escondite para ver a Inu Yasha. Al salir de su escondite Inu Yasha volteó y vió a Aome pero no le dijo nada entonces Aome pens' qué hago Inu Yasha, ahora entiendo ... me voy yo no puedo estar contigo ... ' después le dijo a Inu Yasha "adios ..." y salió corriendo llorando. ' Aome lamento que hayas visto esto, que hago me voy con Kikyo o con Aome?' pensaba Inu Yasha.

Aome fue a donde estaban Sango, Miroku y Shippo "Hola solamente vine a dejar algunas cosas que les pueden ser de utilidad y me iré nuevamente". la tristeza de Aome era muy notoria, Sango decidió averiguar que le pasaba a su amiga y dijo :" Aome sucede algo malo te noto triste además creí que te quedarías" " No Sango no me sucede nada malo estoy bien y no me puedo quedar porque tengo cosas que hacer por cierto ¿donde está Shippo?" "Shippo está cerca del pozo dijo que iría a ver si estabas ah"Aome pensó en un planpara que Inu Yasha sedecidiera ' tengo que irmepero no a mi época me voya viajar para recolectar los fragmentos por mi cuenta peromevoya llevar a Shippo 'terminó de dejar lo que tenía que dejar y se fue, Miroku pensó en la razón de Aome para marcharse y entonces le dijo a Sango "Yo creo que ella se marchó por la presencia de la señorita Kikyo " "Qué, Kikyo cuando?" "Hace un momento noté la presencia de almas justo donde se encuentra el árbol sagrado y también vi serpientes caza almas" "Ahora entiendo"

Aome se dirigió al pozo primero tenía que decirle a Shippo el plan ir por cosas a su época y rapido regresar para irse lejos de Inu Yasha eso la ayudaría a relajarse un poco y calmar las cosas además no tenía miedo pues poseía un arma muy poderosa. Al llegar al pozo vió a Shippo y decidió contarle el plan. "Hola Shippo" "Hola Aome me alegra que hayas venido pero que acaso ya te vas a volver a ir?" "pues si pero no a mi época mira Shippo te quiero contar mi plan para calmar las cosas con Inu Yasha me quieroirde viaje en busca de fragmentos yo sola un tiempopero tequiero preguntar algo ¿ te gustaría ir conmigo?" "Claro Aome pero vamos a necesitar cosas de tu época" "Si por eso me voy a ir a mi época por cosas y te prometo que vendré rápido por tí y nos iremos ¿te parece?" "Esta bién te esperar" "Gracias volveré pronto" así Aome regresó por sus cosas sin embargo algo llegó a su mente pensó que Inu Yasha la hallaría por suolor así que se llevóuna botella con aguapara mojarse y que su olor no se propagara.Al llegar a su casa tomó sus cosas y salió.

Alsalir de su casa vió a su abuelo en el áticoentonces fue a verlo"Hola abuelo me voy a ir a mi época por un largo tiempo y me preguntaba ¿tienes algún pergamino o algo que pueda usar como ese arco que es bastante poderoso?" "Claro hija acabo de conseguir estos pergaminos el dueño de la tienda en donde compré el arco me llamó y dijo que estos pergaminos sirven para hacer un campo de energía pero yo creo que es un mentiroso bueno pero si te sirven llévatelos" " Gracias abuelo me voy adios." Entonces atravezó el pozo y...

ahí lo dejo por hoy para que haya suspenso soy mala bueno espero que les guste por lo menos un poquito. ¿a donde irá aome? ¿Que hará Inu Yasha al no saber de Aome? ¿servirán los pergaminos? Descúbranlo en el emocionante episodio III

Ja Ne - Adiós - Au revoir - Good bye.!


	3. Huyendo de tí

Alone soul in darkness: Hola Muchas gracias por sus reviews, antes que nada

Esta historia es de inu-kag pero va a tener un final alterno o sea que van a ser 2 finales con diferentes parejas.

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a Inu Yasha ni a ninguno de sus amiguitos ni conocidos o

enemigos etc. Es triste pero cierto...

Del capítulo anterior...

"Gracias abuelo me voy adiós" Entonces atravesó el pozo y...

Capítulo III**- Huyendo de ti**

Entonces atravesó el pozo y encontró a Shippo "Hola Aome ¿ya nos vamos?" "Si Shippo ya traje muchas cosas útiles para nuestro largo viaje, ahora vamos." "Pero ¿a donde iremos?" "Pues traje una brújula y he sentido presencias de fragmentos hacia el sur así que iremos al sur." "Ehh ¿Aome que es un Brujalu?" "Brújula Es algo que te ayuda a saber donde estas."

Mientras tanto en el campamento Sango y Miroku buscaban a Shippo

"Shippo ¿dónde estas?" "Excelencia lo hemos buscado por mucho tiempo tal vez fue a dar un paseo" "Si creo que tienes razón esperemos a ver si regresa además tampoco esta Inu Yasha" En eso aparece Inu Yasha "Hey no han visto a Aome no se donde esta" "Pues probablemente regreso a su época pues es el único lugar al que pudo ir" dijo Sango muy enfadada. "Inu Yasha debes ir a pedirle perdón a la señorita Aome de inmediato esta muy triste por tu culpa" dijo Miroku empujando a Inu Yasha en dirección al pozo "Hey monje torpe suéltame no me voy a disculpar además porque tendría que hacerlo!" "Porque no te haz decidido con quien te vas a quedar y haces sufrir a la señorita Aome" "Bueno ya voy pero déjame en paz Miroku" en eso Inuyasha se lanzó al pozo para buscar a Aome.

Mientras muy lejos de ahí se encontraban Aome y Shippo ya era muy tarde y Shippo estaba durmiendo "Me pregunto que haré a donde iré... ya se voy a viajar de aldea en aldea y voy a exterminar espíritus, pero solo los que pueda y así me mantendré un rato solo espero que no me pase nada malo ni a mí ni a Shippo. Inuyasha estarás preocupado por mí? No de seguro estas con tu querida Kikyo" en eso Aome empieza a llorar y poco después se calma y se duerme.

Mientras Con Inuyasha

Del otro lado del pozo encontró al abuelo de Aome barriendo el Templo. "Disculpe señor ¿esta Aome?" "Hola Inuyasha, no Aome no esta vino por muchas cosas para su viaje y luego se marchó me dijo que no iba a regresar por un tiempo y se llevó algunas armas." "Gracias me voy" entonces Inuyasha salió corriendo a toda velocidad a la época antigua el no podía creerlo Aome se marchó, al llegar al otro lado del pozo Inuyasha comenzó a olfatear el olor de Aome pero no había nada solo se dio cuenta de algo muy extraño, había agua regada por todas partes, Inuyasha se empezó a preocupar pero que podía hacer? No había rastro y ya era muy noche, se fue al campamento. "Todo esta en silencio y muy tranquilo Sango y Miroku duermen pacíficamente... pero hay algo que no encaja, mmm que será ... Shippo! No esta, no puede ser se iría con Aome? Demonios tendré que esperar a mañana y buscarlos antes de que algo malo suceda...

Y...

MUAHAHA aquí lo dejo bueno tal vez no actualize pronto pero lo haré así que por ahora adiós/ bye/ au revoir/ Ja Ne!


	4. La búsqueda

Alone soul in darkness: Hola Muchas gracias por sus reviews, bueno antes que nada si ya se mis capítulos son muy cortos pero como todos sufro por falta de tiempo pero voy a actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda  bueno sin nada mas que agregar adelante con el capítulo!

Disclaimer: De nuevo y por pura obligación social... yo no tengo poder ni nada de nada sobre inuyasha y los demás eso es de rumiko y pues ni modo que se le va a hacer...

Del capítulo anterior...

Demonios tendré que esperar a mañana y buscarlos antes de que algo malo suceda...

Capítulo IV**- La búsqueda **

A Inuyasha no le quedó más remedio que dormir lo que pudo tratando de no pensar mucho en Aome ni Shippo, aunque molestaba mucho a Shippo en el fondo lo consideraba muy importante. Al amanecer Inuyasha despertó e inmediatamente buscó a Aome por los alrededores pero no había nada y su paciencia estaba llegando al limite, estaba a punto de estallar cuando "Inuyasha donde estas?" Era Sango y estaba acompañada por Miroku "Hey Inuyasha has visto a la señorita Aome y al pequeño Shippo? No los hemos visto desde ayer en la tarde y no sabemos donde están." Dijo Miroku , Inuyasha llegó a donde estaban y dijo "Creo que Aome y Shippo se fueron por su cuenta, Aome no esta en su época y Shippo tampoco esta aquí" "No puede ser corren mucho peligro los 2 hay que buscarlos ven Kirara" entonces Sango subió junto con Miroku en Kirara y se fueron junto con Inuyasha pero en la dirección equivocada al Norte...

"Shippo despierta tenemos que continuar" dijo Aome tratando de despertar al pequeño Shippo "que? Ya tan temprano?, tengo sueño... (bostezo)" "Bueno puedes dormir en la canastilla de la bicicleta solo te aviso porque estoy recogiendo las cosas que utilizamos ayer" "ok esta bien" y así Aome guardó todo en su mochila, acomodó a Shippo en la canastilla, subió a su bicicleta y se dirigió hacia el sur. Poco después vio una aldea y decidió pasar por ahí. Llegando al pueblo vio algo que le llamó la atención todos los hombres y mujeres de la aldea estaban escondidos pero ¿por que?, de repente sintió una presencia maligna mezclada con un fragmento entonces tomó su arco y sus flechas y esperó un poco, de repente enfrente de ella estaba un enorme monstruo en forma de tigre. "Niñita tu tienes un fragmento de la perla y YO LO QUIERO" inmediatamente el monstruo se lanzó contra ella y "NO LO PERMITIRÉ MUERE!" Entonces lanzó la flecha y el aura de fuego rodeó al mounstruo y perecía que lo había derrotado pero entonces rompió el aura que lo rodeaba "Que tonta eres! Jajaja atacarme con mi elemento de ataque" "Que no puede ser!" Entonces recordó los pergaminos y sin pensarlo 2 veces sacó el primero que tuvo al alcance y lo lanzo contra el monstruo después de que lo lanzó cerro los ojos pensando que el pergamino no serviría, pero para su sorpresa el tigre se desvaneció. "Wow creí que iba a morir creo que debo empezar a creerle un poco mas al abuelo..." Toda la gente salió y le agradeció por haber exterminado al monstruo quien desde hace mucho destruía la aldea y pedía sacrificios a cambio de dejarlos en paz en eso la sacerdotisa del lugar, una anciana ya muy cansada pero muy respetada en el lugar dijo "Muchas gracias jovencita quisieras algo a cambio de esto?" "Pues... si no es mucha molestia un poco de dinero y comida estaría bien claro si quieren" "Por supuesto puedes quedarte a comer en mi casa" "Muchas gracias señora!"

Mientras Con Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku

"Inuyasha yo creo que estamos en el camino equivocado no hay nada mejor regresemos"

"Arrrr creo que tienes razón Miroku regresemos" Mientras en el lomo de Kirara "Excelencia usted que piensa de esto yo creo que Aome hizo bien en alejarse para que Inuyasha se decida." "Pues yo no sé Sango es muy riesgoso que Aome este sola y más con los fragmentos que tal si encuentra a Naraku o a Kikyo tu sabes que ellos 2 la odian a muerte" "Cierto no lo había pensado pero ella así lo decidió así que esperemos que se encuentre bien..."

Y... de nuevo aquí lo dejo por falta de tiempo tengo que estudiar para mi examen de violín

Por cierto e estado pensando y quiero saber que opinan sobre el final alterno con que pareja va a ser o algún comentario al respecto quiero saber que hacer con el final de la historia , su opinión cuenta! Ja Ne! Nos vemos después en el episodio V!


	5. La misteriosa arma de Aome

Alone soul in darkness: Hola Muchas gracias por sus reviews, bueno estuve pensando y pensando así que decidí que como saque 10 en mi examen de violín y algunos han de estar curiosos aquí se aclara un poco el misterio del arco y los pergaminos de Aome, además ya estoy decidida cual va ser la pareja final.

Disclaimer: Ya lo dije mucho antes y creo que todos lo saben yo soy rocío y no Rumiko así que Inuyasha no me pertenece...

Del capítulo anterior... "Pues yo no sé Sango es muy riesgoso que Aome este sola y más con los fragmentos que tal si encuentra a Naraku o a Kikyo tu sabes que ellos 2 la odian a muerte" "Cierto no lo había pensado pero ella así lo decidió así que esperemos que se encuentre bien...

Capítulo V**- La misteriosa arma de Aome **

Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku regresaron a la aldea de la anciana Kaede con la ilusión de ver a Aome pero pronto la perdieron cuando no la encontraron "Maldición donde se fue, que vamos a hacer la necesitamos para percibir los fragmentos de la perla así no podemos continuar ¡PORQUE!" "Guarda la calma Inuyasha estoy seguro de que la señorita Aome y el joven Shippo están bien" "Pues aún así no estoy tranquilo" mientras Miroku trataba de calmar a Inuyasha Sango fue a visitar a la anciana Kaede y estaban platicando sobre la desaparición de Aome cuando llegó un joven herido a la aldea. "Alguien por favor ayúdeme fui atacado por un demonio tigre" "Descuide ya esta a salvo, anciana Kaede venga por favor " "llevémoslo adentro de la cabaña Sango yo me encargare de sus heridas"

Sango y Kaede curaron al joven poco después la anciana salió a buscar agua dejando a Sango con el joven. "Disculpe joven ¿cómo se llama?" "Que descortés soy, me llamo Kiechi soy de una aldea algo lejana de aquí que esta al Sur" Sango pensó en preguntarle a Kiechi si él había visto a Aome ya que es muy fácil reconocerla por su ropa. "Disculpe no sé si usted ha visto a mi amiga Aome ella es una joven que tiene una ropa muy extraña y lleva un arco y unas flechas y a un demonio zorro ¿la ha visto?" "Oh si por supuesto se dirigía a mi aldea, se nota que llevaba prisa y tenía un rostro que reflejaba una gran tristeza, pues fue poco después que la vi que me atacó el demonio tigre logre defenderme gracias a un pergamino que me dio la sacerdotisa de mi aldea aunque ella ya es muy vieja y esta muy enferma tiene unos poderes asombrosos ella es la hija de una aprendiz de la gran sacerdotisa Midoriko y fabrica arcos para las sacerdotisas que pueden controlar sus poderes ya que si no pueden el arco puede robarles sus poderes, también fabrica pergaminos para los monjes los cuales poseen un gran poder espiritual por eso la mayoría de los demonios y espíritus poderosos son derrotados con facilidad por esos pergaminos." "Que interesante me parece algo muy impresionante, oiga joven Kiechi ¿me podría llevar a su aldea cuando se reponga?" "Claro emm ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" "Me llamo Sango".

Mientras Aome y Shippo disfrutaban de un gran y delicioso banquete preparado por la señora. "Disculpe señora ¿cómo se llama?" "Mi nombre es Suzuki y soy una sacerdotisa y por lo que veo tu también" "Pues de hecho tengo poderes espirituales y todo pero no soy muy buena usándolos soy un poco torpe" "Si quieres te puedo enseñar tu posees grandes poderes espirituales por eso pudiste utilizar ese arco" "¿Usted sabe sobre este maravilloso arco?" "Pues claro si yo misma lo fabriqué es uno de los más poderosos que he hecho aunque yo se lo había entregado a alguien aunque no recuerdo quien pero no a ti" "Señora no sabe usted acerca de estos pergaminos es que la persona que me dio el arco también me dio estos pergaminos" "También los hice yo, te propongo algo te puedes quedar con ellos si aceptas que te enseñe como usar tus poderes ya que si no los usas correctamente el arco se puede robar tus poderes." "Pero ¿por qué?" "Verás yo hago los arcos con restos de monstruos poderosos y los barnizo con su sangre por eso mis arcos tienen diferentes atributos, es decir unos lanzan una flecha fuego como el tuyo otros una flecha agua, una relámpago, y así depende del monstruo o demonio." "Ahora entiendo porque el tigre no murió con la flecha es de fuego, sabe que quiero que me enseñe ahora mismo" "Claro vamos afuera al bosque" "Oye Aome crees que los muchachos estén preocupados por nosotros?" "No Shippo además no me voy por siempre solo por un tiempo además así cuando regrese no seré una carga para los muchachos." "Si tienes razón".

"Antes del ataque esta la defensa, así que te enseñaré a concentrar tu poder para hacer un campo de fuerza y además te ayudara a controlarlo. Pon tu arco enfrente de ti y concentra tu poder en él". "Esta bien" y así lo hizo aunque no fue muy grande "Muy bien Aome ahora concéntrate, piensa en las personas que quieres piensa en cosas puras" Aome no pensó mucho y encontró a alguien su querido Inuyasha su poder se hizo muy grande pero también recordó lo que había sucedido y el campo de repente se oscureció mucho y el arco se ennegreció "Para ahora Aome antes de que algo suceda!" Aome abrió los ojos y vio el aura negra inmediatamente soltó el arco y cayó al suelo "Aome estas bien, te dije que el arco puede comer tu alma si encuentra tu debilidad" "Si lo lamento es que tuve un problema con alguien y solo lo pensé demasiado" "Esta bien pero ahora sabes los riesgos" "Si".

"Bueno ahora he estado pensando que tienes muy pocas flechas, te enseñaré como hacer estas flechas que no es tan difícil" "Esta bien" En su interior Aome decía "Inuyasha este viaje me esta ayudando mucho, así me haré fuerte y si no me eliges seguiré adelante aunque no pueda olvidarme de ti...."

Sango ya tenía información sobre su amiga Aome pero ¿qué debía hacer? Es decir Aome se fue porque así lo quiso ¿no? Entonces debe de decirle a Inuyasha o guardarlo en secreto por un tiempo? Que confuso, sin embargo corre muchos riesgos "Que haré, supongo que esperaré hasta que Kiechi se recupere eso creo..."

Si ya sé es otro capítulo corto, pero tengo cosas que hacer y quiero hacer otro fic pero en inglés y tal vez otro en español pero necesito inspiración así que por ahora Bye

Ps. Ya voy a poder actualizar a diario si es que nada se interpone en mi camino ¿Qué pasará con Aome y Shippo? ¿Qué hará Sango? ¿En que consistirá la fabricación de las flechas? Esto y mucho más en su fanfic sobre inu Decide ahora o calla para Siempre (Empieza a tocar la canción Come de Inuyasha) Nos veremos pronto.


	6. Te encontraré no me importa lo que pase

Alone soul in darkness: Hola Muchas gracias por sus reviews, lamento no haber podido actualizar lo que pasa es que a mi mamá la operaron y eh estado muy ocupada porque me dieron nuevo material para violín y es muy difícil pero bueno aquí me tienen nuevamente escribiendo.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha es de Rumiko Takashi no mío y talvez nunca lo sea pero talvez haga mi propio personaje en un futuro lejano...

Del capítulo anterior... En su interior Aome decía "Inuyasha este viaje me esta ayudando mucho, así me haré fuerte y si no me eliges seguiré adelante aunque no pueda olvidarme de ti..."

Sango ya tenía información sobre su amiga Aome pero ¿qué debía hacer? Es decir Aome se fue porque así lo quiso ¿no? Entonces debe de decirle a Inuyasha o guardarlo en secreto por un tiempo? Que confuso, sin embargo corre muchos riesgos "Que haré, supongo que esperaré hasta que Kiechi se recupere eso creo..."

Capítulo VI **– Te encontraré no importa lo que pase **

Sango seguía confundida y decidió tomar un paseo por el bosque, pero su paseo tendría que esperar pues un demonio apareció en la aldea, este era enorme y tenía la forma de un lobo, Inuyasha y Miroku estaban combatiendo contra el pero la desventaja era notable además el lobo tenía un fragmento de la perla y así Miroku no podía absorberlo Sango se apresuró a buscar su bumerang y fue con los muchachos a pelear. "Toma esto ¡Hiraikotsu!" El monstruo era algo lento pero muy resistente "¡Viento Cortante!" "¡Hiraikotsu!" Miroku pensó en detener al monstruo con pergaminos sagrados "¡Pergaminos!" estos detuvieron al demonio un poco e Inuyasha no dudó en atacar "Viento... " pero antes de poder terminar su ataque el demonio se movió y lo atacó con sus garras el resultado fue que Inuyasha quedó herido tenía el pecho y el brazo izquierdo desgarrados aun así él continuó su ataque "¡Cortante!" y por fin lo derrotaron y se quedaron con el fragmento."Inuyasha! Estás bien?" Preguntó Sango, "eso creo pero tengo el brazo fracturado no lo puedo mover" "Sango será mejor que lo llevemos con la anciana Kaede para que lo atienda" y así llevaron al herido Inuyasha con la anciana Kaede "Anciana Kaede Inuyasha está herido ¿puede curarlo?" "Si sus heridas no son tan graves aunque me imagino muy dolorosas recuéstenlo en mi cabaña enseguida voy tengo que conseguir algunas plantas medicinales y un poco de agua" Entonces lo llevaron a la cabaña e hicieron lo que la anciana dijo ahí encontraron a Kiechi quien se sentía mucho mejor lo que a Sango la ponía muy nerviosa porque todavía no sabía que hacer. "Hola señorita Sango veo que trae compañía" "Si joven Kiechi él es el Monje Miroku e Inuyasha son mis amigos viajamos juntos para buscar los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon" "Que bien ahora tengo compañía" "Veo que se siente mucho mejor después de que la anciana Kaede trató sus heridas" "si y también estoy así gracias a usted porque me ayudó en ese momento" Miroku estaba un poco incómodo por la atención del joven hacia Sango además ella no le dijo nada sobre él así que permaneció callado y ayudó a Inuyasha a recostarse en la cama (A/N: técnicamente no es una cama solamente es un trapo extendido en el suelo de la cabaña). Inuyasha tampoco estaba muy feliz 1 estaba herido 2 le dolía 3 Aome no estaba ahí para ayudarlo 4 no le agradaba Kiechi se veía como el amigo de Aome Hojo (A/N: si en mi historia Inuyasha ya conoce a Hojo) así que también estaba muy callado, además estaba pensando que pasaba con Aome y sabia que en cierto modo era su culpa de que Aome se fuera y sabia que tendría que decidir tarde o temprano por Aome o por Kikio y ya tenía una idea un poco clara de quien era la que verdaderamente amaba pero pensando todo esto sucedió algo que llamó su atención... "Por cierto Sango (dijo Kiechi) ya fuiste a mi aldea a buscar a tu amiga Aome y a su compañero de viaje Shippo ya sabes que esa región es muy peligrosa los demonios abundan además..." Kiechi no pudo terminar cuando de repente Inuyasha se levanto y desesperadamente dijo "¿Qué sabes sobre Aome¿Dónde está¿Qué le pasó?" Al no oír respuesta inmediata lo sujetó de la camisa y lo sacudió un poco "Anda dime!" "Yo no se nada yo solo la vi cerca de mi aldea" entonces lo soltó y con una mirada fría vio a Sango "¿Por qué no me dijiste nada Sango?" "Pues es que yo..." "Kiechi ¿en qué dirección esta tu aldea?" "Esta al sur por el territorio de los demonios tigres" Inuyasha no dijo nada y salió rápidamente del lugar con la poca resistencia y fuerza que le quedó después de esa batalla solo para buscar a Aome.

Mientras con Aome. La señora Suzuki le empezó a decir como se hacían las flechas. "No tienes que hacerlas desde el principio solamente toma una flecha común y corriente y enróllala con este pergamino que le da poder espiritual y al mismo tiempo desvanece el aura negativa, después barnizas la flecha con la sangre de un demonio pero debes tener cuidado porque al mezclarse el pergamino con el aura maligna puede robarte un poco de tu poder" "Como usted diga" Aome estaba haciendo la flecha al mismo tiempo que la señora le decía, así terminó su flecha y al mezclarse el aura maligna y el pergamino la flecha tomó un color rojo. "¡Que bien lo hice! Por fin" "Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Aome" "Gracias" "bueno ya es algo tarde es hora de la comida vamos a comer" "Si señora le agradezco mucho" Antes de la comida Aome estuvo pensando mucho y decidió que ya era hora de irse "Señora sabe creo que me tengo que ir si no me apresuro sé que alguien me va a venir a buscar y no quiero que eso suceda" "Bueno por lo menos acompáñame en esta comida" "Claro será un placer" "Oye por cierto no me has contado bien de tu pelea o algo así que tuviste" "Pues fue algo que me hizo sentir muy mal" En eso va llegando Shippo y al oír la conversación se esconde y escucha con atención. "Cuéntame linda yo sé que si lo sacas de tu interior te vas a sentir mejor" "Esta bien señora verá yo estoy muy enamorada de un Hanyou él se llama Inuyasha y tuvimos un malentendido, antes de conocerme el se había enamorado de una sacerdotisa llamada Kikio..." "¿La encarada de cuidar la perla de Shikon?" "Si ella es la conoce?" "Pues he oído de ella además mientras estuve ausente hace unos días vino a la aldea según me contaron se dirigía al sur" Aome pensaba 'será el fragmento que siento de Kikio tal vez si lo es pero aun así voy a continuar el viaje' "Bueno pero sígueme contando Aome" "Si, como iba diciendo el se enamoró de ella y ella de él y por un tiempo fueron felices pero Naraku se encargó de separarlos lo que resultó en la muerte de Kikio y por poco también la de Inuyasha el solo quedó sellado en un árbol, entonces 50 años después aparecí yo que soy la reencarnación de Kikio y sin querer lo liberé al principio me confundió con Kikio y me trataba mal pero la anciana Kaede que vive en la aldea donde vivía Kikio le puso un conjuro para que no me hiciera nada malo. No pasó mucho para que me dieran la perla de Shikon pero por mi torpeza se rompió en muchos fragmentos y ahora los buscamos juntos. Bueno Inuyasha y yo nos empezamos a enamorar yo estoy segura de que siente algo por mi pero justo cuando todo marchaba bien una bruja revivió a Kikio con algunas de mis almas y el se confundió mucho. El malentendido ocurrió porque yo me fui a mi casa para conseguir medicinas y hacer algunas cosas y mientras yo me fui él estaba con Kikio, cuando llegue (empieza a llorar) él estaba con ella y no me gustó porque cuando ella se marchó él tuvo el descaro de verme y yo estoy segura de que me iba a decir que a la que amaba era Kikio y yo no lo pude soportar así que huí de ahí y aquí estoy, pero se que aunque no me escoja yo no lo voy a poder olvidar y yo se que lo tengo que dejar libre" "Lo sabía tu eres muy valiente y sobre todo de un gran corazón mi querida Aome yo se que el te escogerá y aunque no lo haga no te va a olvidar porque tu eres única" "Gracias" "Solo te aconsejo algo no odies a Kikio sé que suena raro pero hay que tratar de comprender a todas las personas recuerda que no somos iguales y que en todo lo malo hay algo bueno y viceversa" "Si lo tendré en mente" "Bueno y que esperamos comamos" "Claro déjeme llamar a Shippo" pero antes de que se levantara el apareció con una sonrisa aunque era un poco forzada, Shippo escuchó toda la conversación y por fin entendió muchas cosas y se sentía mal por ella. "Hola Shippo llegas a tiempo para comer además ya nos vamos después de la comida" "Tan pronto? Por qué?" "Es que si no nos vamos alguien nos va a buscar" "Entiendo Aome" Así se dispusieron a comer su comida y después empacaron se subieron a la bicicleta y se marcharon no sin antes agradecer todas las atenciones que les proporcionaron. En el camino Aome pensaba mucho en el fragmento y Kikio pero no le importó ella siguió en camino por el fragmento.

Mientras con Inuyasha...

Inuyasha iba muy despacio hacia el sur pues estaba muy herido pero no le importó sabía que Aome podía estar en peligro así que por ella correría cualquier riesgo. 'Aome ahora creo entender porque te marchaste y créeme que lo siento mucho pero todavía estoy confundido' No pasó mucho tiempo para que Inuyasha llegara a la aldea que dijo Kiechi todos lo vieron y corrieron asustados a esconderse solo una persona salió la señora Suzuki. "¿Quién eres joven hanyou¿acaso tu eres Inuyasha?" "Si soy yo, sé que Aome está por aquí puedo percibir su aroma" "Lamento decirte esto pero ella ya se fue además no podrás buscarla en ese estado" "Si puedo yo se que si" "Ven conmigo te curaré" "y porque debería confiar en usted?" "Porque yo se a donde esta Aome" Entonces Inuyasha siguió a la señora hasta su cabaña ella lo curó por lo menos le quitó el dolor y después Inuyasha le preguntó...

MUAHAHAHAHA

Si ya sé es otro capítulo corto, pero tengo cosas que hacer también tengo en mente un Lemon pero no se si pueda actualizar rápido pero no importa lo voy a hacer bueno por ahora adiós y recuerden dejen sus comentarios todos tenemos libertad de expresión.


	7. Una batalla inevitable

Alone soul in darkness: Hola Muchas gracias por sus reviews kagome-anti-kikyo gracias por mantenerte al tanto de mi historia te lo agradezco. Kagome-inulove si sé que estoy ocupada y dejo mucha intriga pero ese es mi estilo. Kitsune saki si sé que los primeros capítulos están muy cortos pero aquí esta una de las tantas razones del porque lo que pasa es que cuando leo un fanfic a veces no me gusta que son enormes los capítulos además pienso que así mantengo más la atención porque así va a vivir más el fic!. Así que es por eso. Annita yoh asakura gracias pero la intriga tiene que seguir por un poco más ;)

Disclaimer: Inuyasha es de Rumiko a quien le debo mucho por la creación de inu pues es algo que me inspira a tocar música en fin...

Del capítulo anterior... Así se dispusieron a comer su comida y después empacaron se subieron a la bicicleta y se marcharon no sin antes agradecer todas las atenciones que les proporcionaron. En el camino Aome pensaba mucho en el fragmento y Kikio pero no le importó ella siguió en camino por el fragmento.

"¿Quién eres joven hanyou? ¿acaso tú eres Inuyasha?" "Si soy yo, sé que Aome está por aquí puedo percibir su aroma" "Lamento decirte esto pero ella ya se fue además no podrás buscarla en ese estado" "Si puedo yo sé que si" "Ven conmigo te curaré" "y porque debería confiar en usted?" "Porque yo sé a donde esta Aome" Entonces Inuyasha siguió a la señora hasta su cabaña ella lo curó por lo menos le quitó el dolor y después Inuyasha le preguntó...

Capítulo VII **– Una batalla inevitable**

"Disculpe que le pregunte esto pero como supo mi nombre ¿Aome le dijo algo sobre mí? ¿Qué le dijo? ¿Esta enojada todavía conmigo? Dígame" "Calma una cosa a la vez mira para empezar Aome me contó sobre el malentendido que ocurrió, no esta enojada esta muy deprimida. Ella vino y exterminó a un demonio me sorprendió que tuviera un arco como los que yo fabrico en una frase estos fulminan a cualquier demonio o espíritu pero son realmente peligrosos si no se tiene una preparación espiritual apropiada, en fin no corres con mucha suerte pues ella ya se marchó y se ve que tenía prisa porque sabía que vendrías".

"Entiendo..." Inuyasha se sentía algo bien porque Aome estaba algo cerca pero aún así quería encontrarla para arreglar las cosas pues había estado pensando mucho y ya sabía con mas claridad lo que sentía. Cuándo se sintió sin mucho dolor decidió irse "Señora me tengo que ir de verdad quiero arreglar las cosas ¿sabe en que dirección se fue?" "Si se fue hacia el sur pero no creo que debas..." no pudo terminar pues Inuyasha ya estaba en la puerta de su cabaña, él saltó y dijo "Gracias señora me tengo que ir adiós!" se había ido "Vaya que muchacho tan apresurado como sea espero que les vaya bien a los 2". Inuyasha se dirigió al sur y captó la esencia de Aome y Shippo aunque muy levemente por lo visto Aome si se había ido muy rápido, en la condición que se encontraba Inuyasha le tomaría alrededor de unos 15 minutos llegar a donde ella estaba eso si no aceleraba el paso.

Con Aome y Shippo...

Aome había reducido la velocidad pues el pequeño Shippo se había dormido así que no lo quería despertar. El fragmento no estaba lejos y lo más extraño era que estaba inmóvil como si estuviera siendo vigilado sin embargo Aome iba disfrutando del camino, por primera vez se sentía libre en el sentido de que era independiente claro le encantaba estar con sus amigos, en la escuela, con su familia pero eso era muy repetitivo y cuando salía de viaje no iba sola. "Que hermoso atardecer tan rojizo y cálido como si no fuera a ocurrir nada malo" Entonces algo llegó a su mente algo que la hizo sentir bastante preocupada esa noche no iba a haber luna lo que significaba que Inuyasha iba a ser completamente vulnerable a todo lo bueno es que estaba en la aldea con Sango y Miroku pero entonces otro pensamiento la perturbó "y si salió a buscarme sin importarle su transformación, no Aome no pierdas la calma cálmate... mmm creo que mi viaje ya se a prolongado lo suficiente así que regresaré ¡eso es! Pero primero tengo que conseguir ese fragmento así por lo menos valdrá más la pena". En esto estaba pensando Aome cuando de repente vio una casa a lo lejos ahí dentro se encontraba el fragmento de la perla de Shikon pero le pareció algo peligroso así que dejo su bicicleta lo suficientemente lejos para que estuviera a salvo Shippo, luego recordó su habilidad para hacer un campo de energía y lo puso para proteger a Shippo algo de lo que tal vez se arrepentiría pues además de dejar su arco también dejo todos sus pergaminos a excepción de 1 que se llevó por si acaso lo necesitaba entonces se dispuso a entrar pero caminó con mucha cautela entonces lentamente abrió la puerta pero solo lo suficiente para espiar y darse cuenta de quien estaba ahí dentro...

Mientras con Sango Miroku y Kiechi

Las cosas no estaban muy bien del todo... para empezar cuando Inuyasha se fue Sango ayudó a Kiechi a acomodarse en su cama otra ves debido a la sacudida que le dio Inuyasha esto no le gustó nada a Miroku sin embargo no dijo nada solo se sentó en la esquina de la cabaña y cerró los ojos, Sango se dio cuanta de que Miroku no estaba feliz y eso tampoco le parecía bien es decir Miroku era alguien muy importante para ella y lo peor es que ella sabia el motivo del enojo de Miroku... Kiechi pero ella no lo quería solo le agradaba además casi no habían hablado, en su interior Sango se sentía mal por esto pero al mismo tiempo le daba a entender a Miroku lo que ella sentía cada vez que ella lo veía cortejando a alguna jovencita y pidiéndole que tenga un hijo con él. Después de ayudar a Kiechi Sango salió de la cabaña y se dispuso a dar un paseo en el bosque lo que no sabía era que Miroku la seguía muy cerca de ahí...

Mientras con Aome

Al ver por la puerta se sorprendió porque no había nada solo alguien pero no se veía muy bien quien era así que abrió la puerta pero lo que encontró no fue muy agradable "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso viniste por el fragmento? Porque si es así no quiero entregártelo" "Pues de hecho Kikyo sentí la presencia del fragmento pero no me imaginé que fuera tuyo pero eso no importa hice un viaje algo largo para conseguirlo y no me voy a ir sin él" En ese momento Aome se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho le estaba demostrando a Kikyo que ella estaba molesta por lo que paso entre Inuyasha y ella, pero ahora tendría que prepararse para cualquier cosa "Bueno que no entiendes que no te lo voy a dar" Kikyo también sentía envidia de Aome para ella ya era mucho con ella tuviera a sus amigos y a Inuyasha "Pues no me voy a ir con las manos vacías" "Bueno entonces que te parece si combatimos por el fragmento y mejor aun porque no que el premio para la que gane sea el fragmento e Inuyasha así terminaríamos con estos dos asuntos que tenemos pendientes" "Esta bien pero no tengo mi arco" "Pues que lástima porque el combate comienza ahora" En eso Kikyo se paró y disparó una de sus flechas Aome logró esquivarla y salió huyendo del lugar pero Kikyo logró dispararle en la pierna. "Pero que tonta eres viajar sin un arma y tener la osadía de enfrentarte contra mí" Kikyo se acercaba a donde estaba Aome entonces Aome usó su último recurso le lanzó el pergamino a Kikyo pero al mismo tiempo Kikyo disparó lo que formó una luz muy brillante Aome aprovechó para escapar y llegar a donde Shippo y regresar a combatir pues no quería que Kikyo lastimara a Shippo. Con mucho dolor en su pierna Aome se movió lo más rápido que pudo y llegó a donde estaba Shippo así que sin hacer mucho ruido se llevó el arco y las flechas y regresó para encontrar que Kikyo ya no estaba a la vista caminó un poco y de repente algo sucedió...

MUAHAHAHAHA SOY MALA

Si ya sé tal vez querían más pero estoy un poquito ocupadita imagínense son las 12 de la noche ya tengo mucho sueño pues vengo de la universidad de música y estuve de las 3 a las 8 pero aquí estoy escribiendo bueno les recuerdo dejen reviews me ayudan a mejorar y si todavía no han dejado alguna y ya han leido mucho porfa dejen un aunque sea mala todos tenemos libertad de expresión. Bye (Cae al suelo de sueño poco después de apagar la computadora)...


	8. El fin de una batalla siempre es triste

Alone soul in darkness: Hola Lamento mucho muchísimo demasiado no haber actualizado se preguntaran las razones, pues me fui de gira artística a Orizaba y Córdova 3 días después me enteré que ya tenía clases en la facultad de música además que tengo exámenes de la preparatoria y de francés. Así que lo lamento... de verdad.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía jamás me han pertenecido y no lo serán pues ya tienen dueña... que lástima.

Del capítulo anterior...

Inuyasha se dirigió al sur y captó la esencia de Aome y Shippo aunque muy levemente por lo visto Aome si se había ido muy rápido, en la condición que se encontraba Inuyasha le tomaría alrededor de unos 15 minutos llegar a donde ella estaba eso si no aceleraba el paso...

Con mucho dolor en su pierna Aome se movió lo más rápido que pudo y llegó a donde estaba Shippo así que sin hacer mucho ruido se llevó el arco y las flechas y regresó para encontrar que Kikyo ya no estaba a la vista caminó un poco y de repente algo sucedió...

Capítulo VIII **– El fin de una batalla siempre es triste**

Escuchó ruido detrás de ella entonces volteó rápidamente y se disponía a disparar una de sus flechas cuando se dio cuenta de quien era... "Hola Inuyasha ¿Qué haces aquí?" Inuyasha no podía contestarle estaba muy feliz de que estuviera bien sin embargo notó que estaba herida en la pierna así que no le contestó en vez de esto se acercó a ella y la abrazó "Inuyasha... me alegro de que estés aquí" "Aome estoy feliz de verte a salvo lamento haber hecho lo que hice verás yo..." pero no pudo terminar porque Aome sintió que una energía se acercaba así que lo apartó un poco para poder hacer su campo de energía y que los protegiera a ambos. Era una flecha obviamente lanzada por Kikyo quien pretendía matarlos de un solo tiro sin embargo no le hizo nada a ninguno pues el campo era bastante fuerte. "¡Inuyasha como te atreves a hablarle de esa manera a esa mujer maldita!" "Kikyo yo..." "Sabes algo Inuyasha Aome y yo estamos resolviendo esto así que ¡no te metas!" Con esto las serpientes de Kikyo sujetaron a Inuyasha y como estaba débil no pudo defenderse además para evitar problemas Kikyo le puso un pergamino para que no pudiera moverse de ese árbol, Aome estaba molesta con Kikyo por haberse aprovechado de que Inuyasha estaba herido "Inuyasha no te preocupes yo te voy a liberar terminando esta locura" "Eso es lo que tu crees niña tonta si me ganas tal vez lo logres" "Bueno que esperas ¡atácame!" "Será un placer" Kikyo se desvaneció de nuevo Sin embargo Aome podía sentir el fragmento así que en cierto modo estaban a la par.

Mientras con Miroku y Sango (¿Wow que harán?)

Sango se sentía más tranquila caminando por el bosque tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos y sin querer iba murmurando en voz alta "Hay monje libidinoso y celoso ni siquiera tenemos algo y ya tiene celos el muy creído vaya a pesar de tener muchos defectos también tiene virtudes, sabe escuchar, analiza las cosas antes de actuar, es bastante amable, ay no puedo creer que me enamoré de él, tengo que admitirlo creo que lo amo..." de repente algo se movió detrás de ella era Miroku "De verdad ¿eso sientes por mi Sango?" "Hay no... este... verá... yo..." Sango no sabía que hacer estaba en un predicamento si le decía temía que él no sintiera lo mismo que ella pero también podría ser que le correspondiera, se tenía que arriesgar... "Yo si siento eso por usted y yo..." en ese momento él se acercó la abrazó y simplemente dijo "Yo también por ti Sango ¿te parece si regresamos a la aldea?" "Claro ya empieza a oscurecerse y a hacer frío"

Regresando con Aome, Inuyasha y Kikyo.

Aome podía sentir que el fragmento daba vueltas alrededor de ella hasta que en un momento se detuvo a su izquierda así que disparó hacía la izquierda pero... no había nadie, Inuyasha sabía donde estaba Kikyo así que no perdió el tiempo y le dijo a Aome "Del otro lado!" Entonces "Toma esto Aome ¡muere!" por la derecha estaba Kikyo la muy lista dejó el fragmento como un señuelo. Kikyo disparó 3 flechas una atravesó el hombro izquierdo de Aome, otra el hombro derecho y la última su otra pierna. Estaba paralizada totalmente no podía moverse el dolor era muy fuerte aunque no sabía realmente porque, así que cayó al suelo y se quejó mucho del dolor "No! Aome" Inuyasha no podía hacer nada mas que observar con dolor lo que estaba viendo. "¡Te lo merecías! Además no tardarás en morir porque esas flechas inyectan veneno y desaparecen" entonces Kikyo se puso a distancia del árbol donde estaba Inuyasha planeaba matarlo con una de sus flechas "Inuyasha te voy a eliminar así te llevaré con migo al infierno te voy a flechar justo donde tu me has estado lastimando todo este tiempo, en el corazón, no tienes idea de cuanto ¡Te ODIO! ¡MUERE INUYASHA!" En ese momento Aome sintió que su hora de morir estaba cerca, las flechas habían desaparecido lo que significaba que el veneno ya estaba en su cuerpo además había perdido mucha sangre y lo único que al parecer la mantenía consiente era el poco poder espiritual que le quedaba además en el momento que vio caminando a Kikyo lista para disparar empezó a recordar toda su vida hasta el momento en el que conoció el Japón antiguo y empezó todo esto y sobre todo el momento en el que conoció a Inuyasha y se enamoró de él. No podía permitir que Kikyo eliminara lo que ella había amado tanto, así que reunió fuerza y se puso de rodillas y poco a poco de pie tomó su arco y trató de no caerse. Justo en ese momento Kikyo apuntó entonces Aome lanzó su flecha hacia ella pero, casi al mismo tiempo Kikyo también lanzó su flecha así que Aome corrió hacia Inuyasha, se puso enfrente y solo le dijo "Inuyasha no lo olvides eres la persona más importante para mí" y con esto la flecha alcanzó a Aome y se clavó justo en su corazón. Solo un segundo después la flecha de Aome alcanzó a Kikyo y la envolvió rápidamente en llamas lo cual hizo que el hechizo que le había puesto a Inuyasha desapareciera al igual que las serpientes. Inuyasha fue rápido a ver a Aome "¡Aome! ¡Háblame por favor no te mueras todavía no puedes irte! Te quitaré esta flecha y vas a estar bien" pero al acercar su mano una descarga eléctrica lo detuvo "No puede ser ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué!" Inuyasha no podía evitarlo se sentía tan inútil, una sola lágrima bajo por su mejilla, tenía que ser fuerte y tratar de salvar a Aome lo antes posible. Recordó que la única persona que podría quitar esa flecha tenía que ser una sacerdotisa pero la única que estaba cerca era la señora Suzuki y le tomaría algo de tiempo llegar con ella. Al pensar esto volteo a ver a Kikyo, como se apagaba el fuego poco a poco y al mismo tiempo como purificaba el alma de Kikyo ya que se veía muy oscura y se aclaraba lentamente. "Kikyo hasta donde fuiste capaz de llegar solo por querer llevarme al infierno contigo, yo te amé alguna vez pero ya no estamos en el pasado y tú jamás regresaste a ser la misma dulce y amable Kikyo que yo conocí" Dicho esto otra lágrima bajo por su rostro sin embargo tomó a Aome en brazos y se dirigió donde estaba Shippo dejando atrás el pasado que por fin parecía calmarse. Al encontrarlo lo despertó después de todo necesitaba un poco de ayuda. "Oye Shippo ya deja de dormir y ayúdame" "bostezo Si claro Inuyasha con que quieres que te ayude... espera un momento esa es ¿Aome? Pero ¿qué ocurrió?" "En el camino te lo explico ahora transfórmate en algo y trae la bicicleta por favor" "Seguro Inuyasha". Shippo se transformó en Aome y montó la bicicleta no era muy bueno pero había visto a Aome muchas veces así que en poco tiempo se acostumbró. Así Inuyasha y Shippo se dirigieron con la señora Suzuki con la esperanza de que Aome se recuperara y todo fuera como antes.

Konichiwa (hola) de nuevo. Espero que este capítulo no haya sido demasiado informativo o loco o tonto o incoherente pues la verdad no soy muy buena escribiendo batallas según me han dicho, en fin ahora si espero actualizar más rápido aunque ya se acerca el final. Que más... a sí dejen reviews por favor si es que pueden háganlo me ayudan a mejorar y me dan ánimos para seguir o detenerme. Bien dicho esto solo queda decir ¡JA NE! Hasta el siguiente capítulo... :apaga la computadora y se va a ver Inuyasha pero como tiene sueño 5 min antes de que empiece se duerme, después se da cuenta de lo que pasó y se golpea la cabeza y queda inconsciente de nuevo: ¬¬'


	9. Una despedida

Alone soul in darkness: ¡Hola de nuevo! Van a ver que no me dejan reviews ¡eh! Como sea espero que por lo menos estén leyendo el fic. Bueno aquí esta otro capítulo ya casi se acaba esta historia : ( pero tenía que ocurrir algún día.

Disclaimer: No, no es mío, no lo fue ni será jamás porque es de otra...

Del capítulo anterior... "Yo si siento eso por usted y yo..." en ese momento él se acercó la abrazó y simplemente dijo "Yo también por ti Sango ¿te parece si regresamos a la aldea?" "Claro ya empieza a oscurecerse y a hacer frío"

Shippo se transformó en Aome y montó la bicicleta no era muy bueno pero había visto a Aome muchas veces así que en poco tiempo se acostumbró. Así Inuyasha y Shippo se dirigieron con la señora Suzuki con la esperanza de que Aome se recuperara y todo fuera como antes.

Capítulo IX **– Una despedida**

Inuyasha estaba algo tranquilo pese a todo lo que pasó y Shippo estaba ocupado conduciendo la bicicleta pero, después de un rato empezaron a sentir que algunos demonios los seguían "Oye Inuyasha ¿no sabes por qué nos siguen esos monstruos?" "Shippo creo que tenemos que empezar a correr esos monstruos nos siguen por el olor de la sangre de Aome" En ese momento Inuyasha empezó a correr después de todo ya se sentía un poco mejor "¡Inuyasha espérame no soy tan rápido en esta cosa!" Sin embargo logró apresurarse lo suficiente para seguir a Inuyasha. Después de un rato Inuyasha se cansó y se detuvo un poco igual que Shippo en ese momento apareció enfrente un demonio tigre y se disponía a atacar a Inuyasha cuando "¡Fuego Mágico!" Shippo atacó al demonio "Inuyasha vete trataré de detenerlo salva a Aome" "Si gracias Shippo" Inuyasha ya estaba muy cerca la aldea estaba enfrente y podía ver la cabaña de la señora Suzuki.

Un poco antes en la aldea...

La señora Suzuki se encontraba tomando el té con su amiga Yumi, estaban platicando sobre Aome "Hay Suzuki dime ¿Por qué decidiste enseñarle como usar ese arco y esas flechas tan poderosos sin nada a cambio, es decir, tu siempre cobras, de eso vives" "Verás ella me recordó mucho a mi hermana, a pesar de que tiene ya mucho tiempo que murió todavía la recuerdo con mucho cariño" "Hay eres muy sentimental pero también una gran persona de buen corazón" En ese momento la señora Suzuki se empezó a sentir muy mal y se desmayó "¡Suzuki! ¡¿Que tienes! No te preocupes voy por el médico". Al llegar el médico y Yumi a la cabaña se dieron cuenta que Suzuki recobró el conocimiento pero no se había levantado. "Vamos a examinarla" "No tiene caso doctor" "Pero ¿por qué?" "Tal vez no me lo crean pero mientras estuve desmayada mi hermana me habló desde el otro mundo, me dijo que por fin íbamos a estar juntas" "No digas eso amiga, te vas a poner bien" "No te preocupes de todas maneras ya estoy muy vieja además tenía que suceder tarde o temprano, sé que es mi hora porque mi poder espiritual esta comenzando a desaparecer y cuando ya no este moriré." "NO!" Yumi no resistió más y se puso a llorar, Suzuki había sido prácticamente todo lo que tenía pues su familia la abandonó en la aldea desde muy pequeña y Suzuki cuidó de ella.

Inuyasha llegó por fin a la cabaña y entró casi tirando la puerta. "¡Señora Suzuki! ¡Por favor ayude a Aome usted es la única que puede quitarle esta flecha!" Yumi se enfadó mucho por la actitud de Inuyasha "¡Oiga usted no puede entrar aquí hay una enferma, tenga más respeto!" "Déjalo Yumi no ves que trae a Aome muy herida" "Gracias señora, pero que le pasa ¿se siente mal?" "No te preocupes por mi dime que le pasa a Aome" "Verá es que ella y Kikyo tuvieron una pelea y pues Kikyo le clavó esta flecha y solo una sacerdotisa la puede quitar además esta envenenada" "Por dios le dije que pasara lo que pasara no peleara con ella, bueno voy a quitarle la flecha y a purificar el veneno así no morirá" en eso Yumi recordó que para quitar ese tipo de flechas y purificar se necesita mucho poder, lo que significaba que después de quitar la flecha Suzuki moriría. "No lo hagas Suzuki tu sabes lo que va a pasar si lo haces" "Bueno es un riesgo que debo correr además lo que va a ocurrir es inevitable y tu sabes porque lo hago" "De que se trata todo esto" Inuyasha estaba confundido, claro si hubiera sabido las cosas antes tal vez lo habría pensado 2 veces antes de actuar "No te preocupes, no es nada importante ahora recuesta a Aome, voy a sacar esa flecha" Así Suzuki tomó la flecha con las 2 manos y empezó a concentrar el poder que le quedaba para sacar la flecha y purificar el veneno, después de un momento la flecha salió y el veneno desapareció pero a causa de eso Suzuki ya no podía más. Aome se levantó muy despacio y aún con un poco de dolor "¿Dónde estoy? Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba peleando con Kikyo" "¡Aome! Que bueno que estas bien, no hubiera podido estar tranquilo si me hubieras dejado solo" Inuyasha estaba feliz tanto que inconscientemente abrazó a Aome "Inuyasha yo también me alegro de que no te pasara nada, pero si no me dejas de abrazar creo que me vas a asfixiar" Inuyasha soltó a Aome para agradecer a la señora Suzuki pero entonces la alegría cambió, Yumi estaba llorando al lado de Suzuki quien no se había levantado del suelo "Señora Suzuki ¿qué le pasa?" dijo Aome que estaba algo confundida, no sabía con exactitud que había pasado "Nada, solo que ya es mi hora de irme de este mundo...mi poder casi se acaba pero es por una buena causa" "que? Por que? que pasó?" Entonces Inuyasha habló "Verás lo que pasa es que cuando no pude quitarte la flecha que tenías clavada en el pecho decidí venir con la señora Suzuki para que te la quitara pero yo no sabía nada de lo que pasaba" "Ya no se preocupen por mi... por favor Yumi no estes triste algún día nos veremos de nuevo... y ustedes Aome e Inuyasha traten de ser felices...me tengo que ir... adios..." En ese momento la vida de la señora Suzuki se terminó. Yumi cayó de rodillas junto a ella y empezó a llorar igual que Aome quien fue la última persona a la que ayudó Suzuki...

HOLA! Espero que esten leyendo, en fin para los que les gusta mi fic dejen review y para los que no... También dejen review. Por cierto pueden hacharle un ojo a mi otro fic se llama "EL DIARIO DE LOS SUEÑOS" va a traer lemons! Pues como ya estoy cansada pues me despido... cuídense.


End file.
